Can't Take It Anymore
by Suzanne1
Summary: Helga starts her freshman year an unxepcting way. (Happy NY everyone, 2002!) Don't Forget to Read -n- Review. More chapters coming it's way!
1. Default Chapter

*~Can't Take It Anymore*~  
  
The sound of the wind blowing against the trees in the middle of the night, slightly pushing against Helga's window, she wakes up to the sound. She goes to her closet and looks at the shrine she made that looks like Arnold.   
  
"When I look at you my darling, can it ever be this? Until the day I see you, expecting one kiss. As I look into your eyes we are all quite above, with you and me sharing our own everlasting love. The night is bright, but the trees are cold, seeing you makes me shiver, looking at the snow in the cold, cold winter."  
  
As she rests back in her bed, she dreams about her and Arnold being together. That's all she ever wanted. She knew her high school career will be with Arnold, and after they graduate, she will marry him. But dreams like this never goes the right way, until the day she starts her freshman year of high school.  
  
The next morning, Helga became quite excited. She wanted to be with Arnold, and make more friends and be old enough to have the teenage-girl type of responsibility. She quickly takes a shower, scubbing her body from head to toe, the soap called caress. Then, she rinses and watches her hair as many times as she needs. Quickly after the shower, she goes back to her room and gets on her pink mini skirt and a white blouse. As she faces her own bedroom mirror, she puts all of hair up in a ponytail, and then smiles.  
  
"Well, Helga. Today is the day, the day I begin high school." She whispered to herself.  
  
She walks down the stairs. With her bag wrapped around her shoulders, and her purse in her hands. She smiles at her parents. Bob looks at her for a quick second and focus back to his computer.  
  
"Don't be out too late, Olga."  
  
Helga hated to be called Olga very much. Her father has called her that ever since she met Arnold at preschool. As frustrated as she was, she walked out of the door without saying goodbye. She breathes faster and faster as she reaches the high school. Then, she walks around the school grounds until the bell rings. As she finds her locker, she puts all of her things except her books that she needs for the first class.  
  
Nervously, she enters the classroom. Everyone looks at her strangely, and soon begins to snicker towards her, she felt very hurt. As she takes her seat and waits for the teacher, she notices some of her classmates throwing paper at her, and she really didn't want to snap.   
  
"Are you gonna cry, Barbie?" One of the girls said, behind her.  
  
Helga had enough. She never wanted to be a mean person like she was a long time ago. Arnold has taught her to be nice in her own way without picking a fight that messes with her. She had no choice. She still heard the class laughing at her. As she turns around facing the class with her eyes turn as slits, she yells with the energy she has.  
  
"That's enough, geek baits! You you start to laugh at me again or mess with me in any way, you all would have to answer with Old Betsy!" Helga roared, as she looks at the person who calls her Barbie. She gets madder because she is still laughing.  
  
"Still laughing, aren't you?" Helga grabs the girl by the collar, with her mean angry eyes, looking the girl straight in the eyes. The girl begins to shiver. Helga speaks out another word, "Barbie?"  
  
Helga shoves her back in the seat. Soon an unexpected classmate enters the room. It's Arnold. Helga was shocked she saw him and was happy that they have a class together.   
  
"Arnold?" Helga asked.  
  
Arnold turns around and gives Helga a smile.  
  
"How are you doing, Helga?"  
  
"I'm doing good, until the stupid class starts to laugh at me." Helga looks at the girl who called her Barbie, "And calling me Barbie."  
  
The girl gulps. Helga looks back at Arnold who is in front of her. Then, the late bell rings and the teacher came in. He looks at the class seriously, and tells them to open their books for a review they had last year in 8th grade.  
  
***************************@*************************  
Hey, sorry about the first chapter being short, the second chapter will be here soon, please R&R?  
***************************@*************************  
  
~*Smiles for everyone, wishing them a Happy New Year! *~ 2002! 


	2. Helga wants to change

Chapter Two: Helga wants to change  
  
Before Helga started her second day of school early that morning, she decided she wanted to change the way she looked. She felt very unpopular and also felt like she had no friends what so ever. As she digs through her box of clothes, she found her tight black nilon paints. Then, she went into her closet and found a white top. As she puts on her new style of clothing, she sees her hoops in the jewelry box. She puts the hoops in both ears. Then, she finds a black hair tie, and throws her hair up in a ponytail. She grabs her bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.   
  
"Woah, you look different dear. Why aren't you wearing your pink like you always do?" Mariam said.  
  
"No mom, not this time. Black is my color now. Well I got to go. Tootles."  
  
Miriam was still surprised seeing Helga dresses that way. Meanwhile, she slowly walks the sidewalks until she reaches the high school. As she goes to her first period classroom, the girls are noticing the dramatic change on Helga. The girls knew that they would never mess with Helga, because if they did, they would all have to answer to her.  
  
Just then, Arnold came into the classroom and didn't notice that Helga was behind him. As she calls his name he is surprised to her new look.  
  
"Helga? Wow, I never even noticed you wearing the black."  
  
"It's a new style for me football head."  
  
Soon, the teacher comes in and does the lesson plan as he was doing the day before. Helga & everyone else was quite board of it. Just then, the second bell rang and it was time to go to the next class. As Helga was rushing down the hallway, she bumped into a girl just Helga's age.  
  
"Sorry, want me to help you pick up the mess?" The girl said.  
  
"No, that's okay. I got it."  
  
"The name is Alicia if you wanted to know my name. What's yours?"  
  
"Helga."  
  
"Nice meeting you Helga. Well, I better be on my way. See you later."  
  
The two girls wave goodbye to each other. Helga was glad that she made a friend. I guess her new style gave her some luck. As she stands against her locker, she thinks about her other friends and misses them. Especially Phoebe, Arnold.went to the same school as her because he couldn't afford to get into the special schools like all his other friends did.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Okay, that's the end of my chapter. I know it's short. Stay tuned... 


End file.
